SUMAR
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Serie de drabbles conectados: Durante el verano, Hiccup se lleva a su equipo de vacaciones a la base Edge para merecidas vacaciones. Toothcup, Eretfly, Daglegs, Snotuff, y más. Respuestas al Reto 8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, ¡Reto de Aniversario!
1. Vacaciones

" **SUMAR."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon (Películas y libros).

 **Parejas:** Varias, pero más bien es Team!fic.

 **Resumen:** Bienvenidos al Palacio de la Soltería, donde a decir verdad, ya nadie es tan soltero/a.

 **Rating:** Para todo público.

 **Categoría:** Team fic, Amistad, Humor.

 **Nota Importante:** Respuesta al _Reto #8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, Reto de Aniversario._

 **Línea del tiempo:** Tiempo después de HTTYD 2, tomando en cuenta los hechos de Race to the Edge.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **1\. Vacaciones.**

 _ **Team fic + Base "Edge" + Brazos de Eret.**_

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Qué piensas?"

Eret sostuvo su mentón. Le echó vistazos a la playa. Ruffnut hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ahogar a su hermano en la orilla del mar. "Nada mal, para ser un palacio de soltería."

Hiccup le sacó la lengua. "¡Es una base! Una base de trabajo serio—" Justo entonces, una semidesnuda Camicazi pasó corriendo cerca de ellos, persiguiendo a Astrid con una langosta viva. "—De acuerdo. Es nuestro escape para vacacionar. Lo llamamos El Borde. Recomiendo el centro de relajación de Fishlegs." Y una boba sonrisa cerró la propaganda.

Eret empujó el hombro del muchacho con el propio, jugueteando. Hiccup gritó en ofensa exagerada, sobando su omóplato.

El Jefe de Berk no había acudido a aquellos trajes de playa que dejaban tan poco para la imaginación, como los de las jinetes del equipo. Justo como Fishlegs, el muchacho sólo había abandonado su bota y optado por una camiseta de manga corta y un dobles de su pantalón. Por su parte, el calor que atacaba este lado del archipiélago era insoportable para Eret, así que había desnudado su torso en un santiamén—para la desgracia de los chicos—que odiaban ser opacados por sus brazos tan épicamente formados (citando a Camicazi Bog-Burglar, claro).

Stormfly escogió ese momento para regresar, en su hocico aquel juguete de soga que Eret le había manufacturado. Pió, exigente de atención.

"No pienses por un segundo que estaré haciendo esto todo el día, Señorita. Tengo planes para hoy y no incluyen moverme de la arena. Quiero broncearme."

'Fly engrandeció sus ojos amarillos, implorando. Eret rodó sus ojos.

"Será la última lanzada, ¿de acuerdo?" Para cuando el manojo de soga y nudos fue arrojado hasta el lado opuesto de donde se encontraban, Hiccup estaba descociéndose en risas.

"Usted, mi querido pirata ex-atrapa-dragones, ha sido domado por una Deadly Nadder."

Eret sonrió. "Mejor ni empieces con el tema de ser domado, que te cuelga una cola más larga que Hookfang."

"¡Snotlout, eso no es justo!"

"¡Estabas ahogando a mi novio, loca! Discúlpame, si no quiero andar besando a un cadáver."

La melliza estaba intentado quitarse una corona de algas pegajosas de sus cabellos, ya fuera del mar y sentada en la arena húmeda. Su piel ya no era tan pálida, bajo el largo rato que tenía en la playa haciéndole la vida difícil a Tuffnut. Carcajeándose de la maldad, Snotlout ya había jalado al otro Thorston del peligro, y ahora lo conducía a la sombra de las palmeras, ambos unidos de sus manos.

Stormfly regresó, alas espolvoreadas de arena. Eret la recibió con caricias bajo su mentón.

No había mentido.

Tenía planes para este viaje.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**


	2. Enganchado

" **SUMAR."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon (Películas y libros).

 **Parejas:** Dagur/Fishlegs.

 **Resumen:** Durante sus vacaciones de verano en la base Edge, Fishlegs recibe una visita sorpresa.

 **Rating:** Mature.

 **Categoría:** Lemon, Yaoi.

 **Nota Importante:** Respuesta al _Reto #8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, Reto de Aniversario._

 **Línea del tiempo:** Tiempo después de HTTYD 2, tomando en cuenta los hechos de Race to the Edge.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **2\. Enganchado.**

 _ **Daglegs + Celdas + Dragon Eye.**_

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¡No deberías estar aquí!"

Ante el pánico de su susurro, Dagur colocó dos dedos en su boca. Fishlegs sintió el calor de sus mejillas superar el del verano que los atacaba. Sentir a Dagur tan cerca, siempre le provocaba tal cosa. "Me prometiste un tour de las celdas, ¿recuerdas?"

Dagur no estaba cubierto con su armadura. Una camisa grisácea lo cubría, junto con unos pantalones ligeros y unas botas más simples que las usuales. Lucía completamente diferente. De extraña forma, menos peligroso.

Fishlegs sonrió. "Me extrañaste."

"Calla."

La sonrisa se alargó. Su última escapada había sido dos semanas atrás. Era la primera de ellas que sería a la luz del día. Fue maravilloso ver a Dagur parado frente a él, desafiando las reglas por él. Fishlegs tomó los cordones frontales de la camisa del Berserk y haló de ellos. "Las celdas están por acá."

Dagur ciertamente, se mostró apreciativo de la estructura tiempo después, mientras se sostenía de las barras de una de las celdas, y Fishlegs permanecía de rodillas frente a él. "Sssí. Por Loki—esa lengua tuya—es demoniaca."

Fishlegs manejó el miembro con dedicación, cubriéndolo de saliva y gemidos propios. Había extrañado a Dagur también. Entre más temerario se convertía su aventura, menos Fishlegs podía concentrarse en la simple tarea de Olvidar-al-Berserker-Némesis-de-Hiccup. ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo? Cuando esta era la primera vez que Fishlegs tenía un secreto, algo privado, y _completamente_ suyo. Nunca había esperado que Dagur se enganchara a él, tanto como el Hairy Hooligan lo estaba haciendo.

Con sus propias manos, Fishlegs movió las caderas de Dagur, simulado el asalto que las entrañas de Ingerman pedían. Le encantaba sentir la fuerza física del otro vikingo. Sabía que podía soportarla.

Gruñendo, Dagur le concedió el deseo.

Últimamente, aunque se quejaba, Dagur estaba concediéndole muchos deseos.

Inservible por un averío, del que ni Hiccup lo había logrado arreglar, el Dragon Eye fue el único testigo, de cuando Dagur jaló la boca de Fishlegs directo a la suya en beso barbárico, siendo ignorado completamente en el morral de Ingerman.

Su valor, al parecer, había perdido el interés de Dagur.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**


	3. Romance

" **SUMAR."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon (Películas y libros).

 **Parejas:** Tuffnut/Snotlout. Menciones de un pasado Snotlout/Ruffnut.

 **Resumen:** Bienvenidos al Palacio de la Soltería, donde a decir verdad, ya nadie es tan soltero/a.

 **Rating:** Mature.

 **Categoría:** Humor, Romance.

 **Nota Importante:**

 **(1)** Respuesta al _Reto #8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, Reto de Aniversario._

 **(2)** _ **SUMAR=VERANO.**_

 **Línea del tiempo:** Tiempo después de HTTYD 2, tomando en cuenta los hechos de Race to the Edge.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **3\. Romance.**

 _ **Snotuff + Playa en forma de Agujero (lol) + Luna llena.**_

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"Asombroso, ¿verdad? Lo descubrí esta mañana."

Tuffnut regresó a la superficie, instante después del profundo chapuzón que se había dado desde el asiento de Barf. Agua fresca salpicó la cara de Snotlout. Ambos sonrieron. "¡Es mi turno de nombrarlo!"

"Como quieras." Con que estuvieran solos y en paz, Snotlout dejaría que Tuffnut nombrara este enorme agujero de tierra y agua, como le diera la gana. "Deja de moverte tanto, intento abrazarte."

Tuffnut giró sus ojos. Sin embargo, cuando Snotlout nadó a su cercanía, lo rodeó con sus brazos. "Eres un bebé. Un bebé que llora— _mmmpf_ —y que besa— _mmm_ —muy bien."

Era su especialidad. Snotlout sabía cómo atender una boca. Específicamente las de los Thorston (aunque perdería un testículo, si lo mencionara en voz alta). Tuffnut tenía sal en su aliento. Snotlout lo tragó todo, limpiando el paladar del chico con ávidas curvas de su lengua. Tuffnut se impulsó en los hombros para mejorar el ángulo de sus besos, sus piernas flacuchas enredándose a la cintura de Jorgenson.

"¡Mmm!—Me vas a tumbar."

Tuffnut mordió su labio superior ante la queja, presionando sus regazos juntos. "¿Y?"

"¿Por qué cada vez que intento ser romántico, te empeñas en anti-romantizar el momento?"

Tuffnut se encogió de hombros desnudos. "No necesito romance." Volvió a acercar sus labios, palpando los de Snotlout sin llegar a profundizar. "Soy ganancia asegurada, Snot."

Snotlout lo abrazó para sí. Esto, de alguna manera, tenía que ver con Ruffnut. Estaba seguro. "Me gusta ser considerado con aquellos que… tú sabes. No lo hago para hacerte sentir como una mujer, o algo así."

Tuffnut se detuvo en sus intentos de distraerlo. Resignado a que Snotlout no cambiaría el tema, finalmente explotó. "Te mirabas ridículo cuando andabas detrás de mi hermana. ¡No eras tú! ¡Por lo menos, no la versión que siempre me ha gustado! Para desearte, no tienes que crecer patéticas barbas, regalar piernas de pollo, o fingir que no andas detrás de mi virtud—y sé que la quieres, porque, ¿quién no?"

Snotlout miró detenidamente a su novio. Luego le aventó una oleada de agua. "¡Eres un idiota!" Sin darle tiempo de recuperación, Snotlout se aventó hacia Tuffnut en otro beso apasionado. "Sólo tú te podrías quejar de mi gusto por consentir." Más besos. Snotlout tomó los glúteos del Thorston y los apretó con fuerzas. El gemido de Tuffnut hizo eco por la caverna marítima. "De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que tome tu famosa virtud por las malas?"

Los ojos de Tuffnut perdieron enfoque en sus pupilas, al tener su frente juntada con la de Snotlout. Cuando asintió en respuesta, estaba jadeando y agarrado a Snotlout con sus cuatro extremidades.

"Entonces, es exactamente lo que haré."

No dejaron el exótico santuario hasta que la luna llena les avisó a sus estómagos que se habían perdido la hora de cenar.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**


	4. Primera Cita

" **SUMAR."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon (Películas y libros).

 **Parejas:** Eret/Stormfly.

 **Resumen:** Los planes de Eret involucran conocer mejor a cierta Deadly Nadder.

 **Rating:** Mature.

 **Categoría:** Humor, Romance.

 **Nota Importante:** Respuesta al _Reto #8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, Reto de Aniversario._

 **Línea del tiempo:** Tiempo después de HTTYD 2, tomando en cuenta los hechos de Race to the Edge.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **4\. Primera Cita.**

 _ **Eretfly + Playa de arena roja + Sin objeto.**_

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

"¿Color favorito?"

 _"¡Amarillo!"_

Eret rio. "¡El mío también! Mm. ¿Verano o invierno?"

Stormfly lo sorprendió con la respuesta. " _Inverno_."

"¿En serio?" Eret arrojó una piedra al mar, nunca deteniendo la caminata por la orilla. "Pensé que el verano sería más de tu agrado."

Era difícil que Stormfly tuviera la misma facilidad para expresar físicamente sus sentimientos, como Toothless. Sus colmillos daban un mensaje contrario a lo que su miraba desprendía. Eret tenía que mirar cuidadosamente.

En este momento, Stormfly aparentó sentirse cómoda con la confianza entre los dos, para gorgorear suavemente a su oído. " _En Invierno he tenido dulces crías. El Invierno siempre me trae una alegría única."_

Eret parpadeó con shock. "¿Eres mamá?"

Stormfly giró su cabeza en vuelcos entusiastas. Su cola se curveó hacia las espaldas de Eret, sin tocarlo, pero acogiéndolo en un abrazo protector. " _Invierno es para aparear."_

"Oh." De repente, Eret frenó. Le llegó un mal sabor de boca. "¿Todos los inviernos lo hacen? ¿Todos los dragones?" Por Thor, y él que había pensado que Stormfly sería la más inocente de los dos.

" _Toothless No_." La mueca que Eret sintió formarse en su rostro, debió de alertar a la dragona que el tema no estaba siendo bien recibido. Stormfly se plantó entonces en su camino, alas flexionadas para mostrar sus hermosos colores. " _Este año, Yo Tampoco_."

Emoción profunda, pero innombrable apretó el pecho de Eret. "¿Por qué?"

Stormfly bajó su cabeza, mirando la arena roja con la misma maravilla con la que Fishlegs la había examinado. Eret la tomó con sus manos. La volvió a alzar.

"¿Por qué, Stormfly?"

 _"Este año… Este Invierno, quiero otro tipo de Alegría."_

Eret no pudo evitar recordar el primer momento que ambos se habían conocido. Antes de jugar (sin intención) con la Nadder y la espada de Hiccup, y antes de ser aceptado por la dragona en la oscuridad de una jaula—Eret recordó como había montado a Stormfly con redes y su propia fuerza bruta. Eret la había doblegado con sus meras agallas.

Nunca había imaginado, que al final, él terminaría siendo el doblegado.

Eret sumó todo su encanto en un guiño. "Oye. Conque esta alegría siga involucrando apareamientos…"

Un colazo a su lomo lo interrumpió. "¡ _Hom-bres_!"

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**


	5. Beso

" **SUMAR."**

 **Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

 **Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon (Películas y libros).

 **Parejas:** Hiccup/Toothless.

 **Resumen:** Separados del resto del equipo de jinetes, Hiccup y Toothless disfrutan de la soledad.

 **Rating:** Mature.

 **Categoría:** Humor, Romance, Lemon.

 **Nota Importante:** Respuesta al _Reto #8 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, Reto de Aniversario._

 **Línea del tiempo:** Tiempo después de HTTYD 2, tomando en cuenta los hechos de Race to the Edge.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**

 **5\. Beso.**

 _ **Toothcup + Cascada + Lengua de Toothless.**_

 **[+]+[+]**

* * *

Estar bajo el asilo de Toothless fue un dulce alivio del calor, así como el silencio, y la paz. Separarse de grupo un rato, había sido la mejor de las ideas.

El sonido de la cascada lo arrulló por un rato, llevándolo a una ligera siesta.

Al despertar, y con toda la flojera del mundo, Hiccup estiró sus brazos. Un gemido de delicia vibró de su pecho. Toothless bostezó junto con él, relamiendo su propio hocico.

Hiccup se tornó sobre su costado, utilizando una pata del Night Fury como almohada.

No había brisa para aliviar este calor infernal. Ni siquiera estando completamente desnudo podía liberarlo de sus efectos. El chapuzón al manantial sólo había empeorado la irritabilidad de su piel (—porque hasta para eso, Hiccup era delicado, opinaría Snotlout).

Hiccup rascó uno de sus glúteos.

Toothless bufó con sus narices, reemplazando la mano humana con una de sus uñas. Hiccup gimió por segunda ocasión, ahora por diferente gusto. "¡Mmmm! Gracias. Oh—espera. ¡Un poco más a la izquierda!"

 _"Apestas otra vez."_

Hiccup le aventó una patada con su pierna completa. "Tú no hueles a flores, grandote."

Pronto, la uña rascándolo se materializó a ser un garra completa, acogiendo el aposento con naturalidad.

Hiccup alzó su cabeza para guiñarle un ojo. "¡Un poco más a la izquierda, dije!"

Las pupilas cuadradas de aquella mirada verde, se dilataron a un estado primitivo. Con ambos cuerpos en posición inversa, ambos se estiraron para acercar sus cabezas en un encuentro singular.

"¿Qué pasa? Me estás mirando raro."

Las fosas nasales de Toothless respiraron profundo. " _Desearía poder besarte. La manera humana."_

Hiccup sonrió. No respondió de inmediato. Primero se encargó de levantarse sobre sus rodillas. Se apoyó en la panza de Toothless para acercarse a su trompa. Sus dedos expertos recorrieron ambos extremos de la cabeza del dragón, tomándose su tiempo para llegar a las sensibles orejas. "No es tan grandioso como crees, Toothless."

 _"No mientas. Todos tus amigos lo disfrutan."_

"De acuerdo. Es bastante grandioso. Claro, si lo haces bien, y con una persona que en verdad te gusta… ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? ¡Toothless, de ninguna manera prefería besos ajenos, a los besos que tú me das!" En muestra, Hiccup plantó un beso delicado en la punta de su hocico. "Ni siquiera los extraño." La piel del Night Fury no tenía comparación en textura. Saborearla con blandos deslices de su lengua, siempre lo excitaba, de una manera nunca antes experimentada. "Tus besos, Toothless… No podría vivir sin tus besos."

Toothless había cerrado sus ojos. Había comenzado a recargarse en la dirección del jinete, hipnotizado. Hiccup lo guio despacio, con tranquilidad. Hiccup lo arrastró a aquella embocadura de su cuerpo, que siempre estaría dispuesto a ser besado por su dragón.

No había comparación.

Hiccup había sido besado por Astrid. Por Thuggory, y aquella rara vez que había involucrado un ritual de Freyja, por Ruffnut. Ninguno de sus compañeros temporales habían sido pobres maestros. Astrid era feroz para succionar tu lengua, Thuggory podía dejar tu quijada adolorida, y Ruffnut amaba utilizar saliva para aflojar gemidos de tu garganta.

Aun así, no había comparación.

Sólo los besos de Toothless, podía Hiccup, sentir hasta su interior.

Momentos después, Hiccup gruñó con la sensación inigualable de tener el apéndice esponjado acariciando sus paredes. De regreso a su posición arrodillada, Hiccup gruñó, sudó, y zarandeó su trasero, hasta que _no_ hubiera espacio que rellenar.

¡Y por Odín, los sonidos!

Los sonidos que Toothless produjo, mientras tenía su hocico enterrado en el trasero del vikingo, quebrarían la cordura del más duro guerrero. Saber que el dragón disfrutaba tanto de esta acción, prendía lava en sus venas. Hiccup gimoteó. Susurró suaves "¿ _Ves… ves… ves? Bésame_ " mientras la sensación de ser atravesado repetidamente, lo aceleraba a las puertas del Valhalla.

Su semilla se escurrió al piso de piedra, su miembro no aguantando la estimulación de sus propios pensamientos.

Hiccup, aun así, no paró de menear sus caderas, puesto que se trataba del placer de Toothless, no del suyo.

Toothless utilizó una pata para empujar su torso al piso. Hiccup le siguió la corriente. La lengua del Night Fury estaba en todo su regazo, limpiando impurezas de su miembro, estómago y glúteos. No parecía apurado por terminar.

Hiccup suspiró risueño. Sonrió con la noción. Estaba bien si Toothless quería tomarse su tiempo. No tenían prisa.

Después de todo, estaban en merecidas vacaciones.

* * *

 **[+]+[+]**


End file.
